


Maybe Next Year

by TwistedRocketPower



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedRocketPower/pseuds/TwistedRocketPower
Summary: The honeymoon phase has to end eventually... Right?





	Maybe Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> If anything, timeline wise, is off during this story, forgive me and go with it! lol I couldn't be certain on times, but I tried to be as close to accurate as possible.

“How long do you think they’ll last?” Nigel asked as he flipped to the next page of his book. It was late, and he and Kathryn were lying in bed, relaxing until they felt tired enough to go to sleep.

“What do you mean?” Kathryn replied, not fully paying attention. She was scrolling down her new Facebook page trying to figure it out. She didn’t see much of a need for it, but both Martyn and Phil had worked together to make her one, so she figured she’d try it out.

“Philip and that boy,” Nigel said.

“His name is Daniel, Nigel.”

“Right, Daniel. I’ve only met him once, Dear, I couldn’t remember.”

Kathryn shook her head. “Phil has never told us that they are anything more than friends,” she reminded him.

“Did you not walk in on them snuggling yesterday morning? And you said the cot that Phil had made for him was never used.”

“Still, it’s not right to pry.”

Nigel folded over a page in his book, making sure to save the proper spot. “I don’t mean to pry, Kath, but we both know that two boys who are just friends have never looked at each other the way they do. They’re basically attached at the hip. I swear, I saw tears in Phil’s eyes when Daniel had to go home.” Nigel reached over and picked up a cup of water from his bedside table, taking a sip. “Not to mention,” he added, putting the cup back down, “I had many male friends throughout my life, and never snuggled a single one.”

Kathryn looked over at Nigel, giving him a fond smile. “Maybe it got a bit too chilly in Phil’s room.”

Nigel began to laugh, causing Kathryn to laugh as well.

“Those boys are more than friends, and we both know it,” Nigel said once they had calmed down. “I’d never assume if it were anyone else, but we know Phil. They’re together.”

Kathryn sighed, closing down her laptop. There was no way she’d be able to focus on Facebook tonight. “I know. You are not to tell him you know this,” she said, pointing a finger at him. “That’s for him to tell when he’s ready. He’s never had a relationship where’s he’s brought the person home.”

“I won’t say a word,” Nigel replied, closing his book and setting it on his bedside table. “But that’s why I was asking how long you think it will last. It’s his first big relationship. Those don’t often last.”

“I will not discuss our child’s relationship ending, Nigel. Especially not when it’s just beginning.”

“Alright, alright. Well, when do you think the snuggly phase will end then?”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Kathryn said, shaking her head. She put her laptop down on the ground, then scooted further into her sheets.

“I bet you twenty pounds that they’ll be sick of each other in six months.”

Kathryn closed her eyes. “Goodnight, Nigel.”

“Goodnight, Dear,” he replied, turning off the lamp beside his bed. He wrapped an arm around Kathryn’s waist. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” They were quiet for a while; Nigel was almost asleep when he heard Kathryn’s voice. 

“Eight months.”

 

“I think we’re going to head to bed,” Phil said after he helped clean up the Monopoly board. It was nearing midnight, and he and Dan had to leave the next day to head back to Manchester.

“Alright, Children. Have a good rest,” Kathryn replied, smiling at the boys.

“Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Lester,” Dan said, his dimples showing as he gave them a shy smile. “Goodnight, Martyn.”

“Goodnight,” they all replied at once.

Kathryn couldn’t count how many times she and Nigel had told Dan to just call them by their names. They’d known Dan for two years now, but he was still quiet and proper around them. Very different from the boy he was in all the videos of his that she watched.

Phil stood up and reached out for Dan’s hand. He took it, his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

Kathryn watched them as they walked off, heading to Phil’s old room. 

“It’s disgusting,” Martyn said once Phil’s bedroom door shut.

“What is?” Nigel asked.

“Them!” He replied. “They act like they’re a brand new couple. They still hold hands to walk twenty steps to Phil’s bedroom.”

“Oh, Martyn, you’re being ridiculous,” Kathryn replied with a smile. 

“No, he’s right,” Nigel agreed.

“Nigel!"

“Well, he is, Dear. We’ve already had to adjust our bet twice.”

“What bet?” Martyn asked.

“We’ve been guessing when the honeymoon phase will end,” Nigel explained. “Unfortunately, they’ve gone past our expected dates twice.”

“Why have you left me out of this?” Martyn asked.

“Because it’s rude,” Kathryn answered. “And we shouldn’t be doing it in the first place.”

Nigel waved his hand at her. “She’s just upset because her date ended last week.”

“When does yours end?” Martyn asked.

“I’ve still got two more weeks.”

“What are you betting?”

“Twenty pounds.”

Martyn thought for a moment. “I want in,” he decided. “When your two weeks is up and you have to re-bet, because you know you will,  I want in.”

 

Nigel was sure that the year 2012 would be the one to break Dan and Phil out of their honeymoon phase.

It wasn’t even an enjoyable thought for him. The bet didn’t matter. All that mattered was that his son had called Kathryn, failing to hold tears back as he explained the video. His private thoughts and feelings had been spread around for everyone to see. A moment that had been meant for the two of them, a gift to Dan, was now ruined.

Not only that, but it was about to ruin their careers as well. He had explained to Kathryn, through gasps of breath, that it could destroy all the plans they had. The radio show might slip through their fingers if people think of them as more than friends. 

Everyone wants a best friend duo. Two guys who like each other enough to feed off of one another’s energy, that’s what the radio wanted. They weren’t looking for a gay couple.

Nigel wanted nothing more than to go to his son and tell him that everything would be okay.

Eventually, that’s what both he and Kathryn got to do.

They had expected turmoil when they went to visit. Kathryn may not be the best with technology, but she knew enough to look around. She had seen the things that Dan had posted online. She knew how hard Phil worked at getting every copy of the video removed. They both knew that this was a tough time for the boys.

She should have known by now that it was easier to expect the unexpected with Dan and Phil.

Dan had gone to get a shower, leaving Phil to talk with his parents.

“How are you doing, Phil?” Kathryn asked.

“I’m good. Really good.”

“Your radio show begins just after the new year, correct?”

“Yes,” he replied, excitement in his eyes. “It’s official now. We get a weekly show.”

“I’m so proud of you, Phil,” Nigel said. “You and Dan. How have you two been doing?”

“We’ve been great, actually,” he replied.

“Are you sure?” Kathryn asked. “I… I saw some of the things posted online, Darling.”

“Oh!” Phil replied, looking slightly embarrassed. “Yeah, that was… Well, Dan’s just a bit more forward than I am. But, it was all to cover our tracks, really. We really wanted to make sure we got the radio show, and we don’t want people knowing about us. He did it his way, I did it mine, but we’re fine.”

“Really?” Nigel questioned, his eyebrows furrowing. 

Phil laughed. “Yes, really. I mean, it was tough for both of us when it first happened. We had just moved here and we were terrified we wouldn’t be able to make rent and we’d look like failures. Things are starting to calm down, and we’re good now. Happy. Dan’s been amazing, really,” he said, and Nigel couldn’t help but notice the dreamy look in his eyes. “He helped calm me down after I got off the phone with you that one day. He’s just so protective, he didn’t want to see me upset anymore. I think that’s why he freaked out so much online.”

“You two seem to really love each other,” Kathryn said, reaching over and placing a hand on her son’s leg.

“We do, Mum,” he replied, smiling.

“Phil, can you come here a second?!” Dan called from the bathroom.

“Oh, I think I forgot to put the towels in the bathroom,” Phil said, standing up. “I’ll be right back.”

Once Phil was out of the room, Nigel and Kathryn shared a knowing look. “I’ll have to call Martyn when we return home,” Nigel said, “And let him know that his date has officially passed.”

“As have ours,” Kathryn reminded him.

“Yes, they have.”

 

It was nearing the end of 2014 before the Lester and Howell families got to officially meet.

Dan’s parents were coming for a short visit that correlated with a visit from Phil’s parents. Martyn and Cornelia were also there.

They were all crammed in Dan and Phil’s apartment, sitting around the living room, with mugs of coffee or tea in their hands.

“A book?” Dan’s mum, Kate, questioned.

“Yeah,” Dan replied. “We’re so excited! We’ve already gotten a start on it, just writing down ideas.”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Dan’s dad, George, asked. He saw Dan’s face fall a bit, so he quickly added, “I just mean, are you afraid you might reveal too much? I know you two like your relationship to be private. Are you ready to share more?”

“Well, we aren’t really going to discuss our relationship,” Phil replied. “I mean, not like, in full detail. It’ll still be a friendship thing. We’ve just go so many stories from YouTube events and doing the radio show-”

“And travelling,” Dan continued. “And our lives growing up. Things like that.”

Phil nodded. “Yeah. We want to be able to share that with everyone.”

“And maybe we’ll do a tour,” Dan said, his face lighting up as he looked over at Phil.

“I hope we get to do a tour. That would be amazing. Us getting to travel all over. That would be so much fun.”

Nigel cleared his throat, the boys obviously forgetting that anyone else was in the room. “This is something to celebrate,” he said. “This is a big moment for you both. Just a couple of years ago, you were both new to London with hardly nothing in your pockets. Now you have multiple jobs and you’re adding another to your plate. Your hard work has paid off, boys.”

They both smiled.

“Thank you, Dad,” Phil said.

“Yeah, thank you,” Dan added.

“It must be stressful sometimes though,” Martyn continued. “I mean, doing everything together all the time. Don’t you two get sick of each other?” He asked with a laugh.

“Not really,” Phil answered, looking over at Dan. “Do you get sick of me?” He asked playfully.

“No. I mean, we both like to have alone time, but we know when we need it. We usually need it at the same time, actually, so it works out. We’ll spend a couple of hours in our own rooms, then we’ll get bored and come out to play video games together or film a video.”

“How sweet,” Kathryn said, smiling. She glanced over at Martyn, then to Nigel, both of them letting out a sigh.

“I think we better refill some drinks,” Phil said, looking down at his own empty cup. 

“I’ll help,” Dan replied, both boys getting up, taking everyone’s empty cups, and heading into the kitchen.

“I suppose we’ll have to change the bet again,” Nigel mumbled.

“Not now, Nigel,” Kathryn scolded.

“What bet is this?” George asked curiously.

“Something foolish that Nigel started years ago,” Kathryn replied.

“We’re wondering when Dan and Phil will stop acting like newlyweds,” Martyn explained, earning him a glare from Kathryn.

“What?!” Cornelia asked as Kate and George began to laugh. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“I thought you wouldn’t approve.”

Cornelia rolled her eyes. “Maybe I wouldn’t have years ago, but now I would. Those two beat us at charades every time we play. They just look at each other and they know the answers.”

“We’ve discussed this as well,” Kate said, looking around to make sure Dan and Phil weren’t returning yet. “We thought they’d for sure be ripping each other’s hair out by now.”

“Especially because they were so young when they met,” George added, leaning back in his seat. “Kate and I were both young when we got together, but we weren’t like Dan. I have to say, we didn’t expect it to last.”

“Neither did we,” Nigel agreed.

“Dan couldn’t have found anyone better than Phil though,” Kate said. “They truly are perfect for one another.”

Kathryn nodded. “Yes, I agree. Dan is wonderful for Phil. We love him so much.”

“Yes, yes,” George said, leaning closer to the rest of the group. “Now what about this bet? How do we get in?”

“You want to be a part of this?” Kathryn asked.

“Of course.”

“It’s a twenty pound bet,” Nigel explained. “And all you have to do is pick a date.”

Kate and George nodded.

“We’ll let you know by the end of the evening,” Kate said, quieting down as footsteps could be heard coming toward the living room.

 

“Japan?” Kate asked, wondering if she’d heard correctly.

“Yeah, we leave next week,” Dan replied. He was speaking with her on the phone, trying to be a good son and call her more often than he used to.

“When did you two decide this?” She asked, her voice curious.

“Um, not too long ago, really. We wanted to do something before the tour starts. Just something to relax a bit after spending nearly a year holed up in this flat.”

“That sounds lovely. I guess all the stress from writing and all your other duties hasn’t affected you two then?”

“What do you mean?” Dan asked, slightly confused.

Kate laughed. “I mean, if I had to be around your father as much as you are around Phil, I might have gone crazy by now.”

“Oh! Well, no. No, we’ve really enjoyed it. We were just talking the other day how we think this might be the best time of our lives,” he replied, and she could tell he was smiling. 

“That’s wonderful. I’m very happy for you.”

“Thanks, Mum. I was kind of surprised by the trip myself, if I’m being honest,” he admitted.

“How so?”

“We had just been joking around about going, and then suddenly Phil had booked the flight and gotten us a hotel. He said it was a now or never type thing.”

“He surprised you with a trip to Japan?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

Kate shook her head. “That’s very sweet of him, Daniel. You best treat him well.”

“I do, Mum,” he said with a groan.

“Alright, just making sure. I must go now though, Darling. Call again soon.”

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye, bye.”

Kate hung up the phone, then headed upstairs to George, who was busy hanging a new picture in their room.

“We’re going to have to call the Lester’s,” Kate said, leaning against the doorframe.

“Why’s that?”

“Dan and Phil are taking a holiday to Japan. Phil surprised him with the tickets. Apparently, this is the best year of their entire lives.”

George groaned. “They’re going to tour America next year, correct?”

“They want to.”

George nodded. “Call the Lester’s, renew my bet for halfway through the American tour.”

 

“You’re not supposed to wake me up with a camera in my face, Dan,” Phil said, smiling into Dan’s shoulder as he stopped recording.

“How am I supposed to wake you up then?” Dan asked, still laughing at Phil’s reaction. He wrapped an arm around Phil’s back, holding him close.

“With a kiss, or something equally as sweet,” Phil whined.

“You’re such a baby,” Dan replied, leaning down and giving Phil a kiss on his forehead. “Better?”

“I’d prefer lips.”

“I did use my lips.”

Phil looked up at Dan with a glare. “You’re the worst person ever.”

Dan smiled, then moved forward, giving Phil a proper kiss on the lips. “What about now?”

Phil shrugged. “I guess Hitler was worse.”

“Oh, thank you for at least ranking me under Hitler.”

“You’re welcome. Now let’s go back to sleep.”

Dan scooted down and Phil snuggled close to his side. “You’re such a cuddler, it’s ridiculous,” Dan said, although his voice was filled with fondness and love.

Outside of the tour bus room, Martyn was busy calling Kathryn.

“Hello,” she answered.

“Mum, they’re snuggling,” he said, keeping his voice down. Even with the door to the room being closed, it was easy to hear everything on the bus.

“What are you talking about?”

“Dan and Phil are currently snuggling on the back of the bus. They’re being ridiculously cute. It’s sickening.”

Kathryn laughed. “I suppose we all lose again, don’t we?”

“I thought they were going to have a real fight yesterday. Like yelling and screaming, because Dan was getting annoyed at everything Phil did. But, before they started to argue for real, the bus jolted and Phil almost fell down. Then they were both laughing so hard that they forgot to fight.”

“Oh dear,” she replied, her voice staticky through the phone. “You know, we really should be happy about this, right?”

“Honestly, Mum, there comes a point when enough is enough,” Martyn said, half joking.

“Well, get on the group chat and let everyone know. We’ll change dates tonight.”

 

When Wicked ended and they got back into the car they had rented for the night, everyone was busy talking about their favorite parts of the show.

After a few minutes, once they had settled down, Dan went into his own little world. He was staring out the window, enjoying the late night view of the city. As Phil continued speaking to his family, Dan reached beside him and took Phil’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Cornelia took note of how Dan didn’t even turn away from the window to do so, and Phil never missed a beat in the story he was telling.

Yesterday was the last day of their old bets. Everyone thought that moving into a new flat would be what brought them out of their honeymoon phase. They should have realized that it was their third time moving together. If the other times didn’t break them apart, this one definitely wouldn’t.

They were settled in this place now. Still perfectly content with one another. Happy to be on their own; never needing company from anyone else.

It was amazing really, and Cornelia was sure that everyone who was a part of the bet truly looked up to the relationship Dan and Phil had.

The driver pulled up to Dan and Phil’s place first. They told everyone goodnight, not letting go of one another until they exited the vehicle.

Cornelia knew they’d link hands again the second they were back in the safety of their flat.

“Maybe 2018?” Martyn said, although he sounded anything but sure.

Nigel laughed. “Yeah, maybe.”

Kathryn smiled, looking up toward Dan and Phil’s flat as the driver continued down the road. “Maybe,” she agreed. “Probably not though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I got this idea after I received an ask from someone on tumblr. I couldn't let it go!
> 
> tumblr: softgolftechniques


End file.
